hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 U.S. Open (Dane)
The '''2019 United States Open Championship '''is the 119th U.S. Open, scheduled to be player June 13-16 at Pebble Beach Golf Links in Pebble Beach, California. Past Champions in the Field Round Summaries First Round Ireland's Shane Lowry took the early lead, shooting a four under 67 round at a windy Pebble Beach, featuring 6 birdies and 2 Bogeys. This gave the Irishman a one stroke lead over Rory McIlroy, Xander Schauffele, and Tommy Fleetwood, who each shot three under 68's. Two time champion Brooks Koepka was noticeably absent from the day one leaderboard, having shot a 74 (+3). Tiger Woods, the runner up at the Masters earlier in the year, shot a 75 (+4). Second Round Xander Schauffele and Tommy Fleetwood each broke away from the pack, shooting a two under 69 in the morning hours to tie for the lead. They remained three strokes clear of the pack, with a four way tie for 3rd at -2 emerging- featuring Rickie Fowler, 2011 US Open Champion Rory McIlroy, Tony Finau, and opening round leader Shane Lowry. Defending Champion Brooks Koepka reaches even par courtesy of a three under 68 in the second round. Third Round Xander Schauffele and Tommy Fleetwood remained on top for the entire day, as they each shot a two under par 69. Schauffele also had the only bogey free round of the tournament, carding four birdies and no bogeys. The lead grew to four strokes, as Rory McIlroy shot a 70 to reach three under and solo third place. He was then two strokes clear of fourth, a tie between defending Champion Brooks Koepka and Saturday mover Rafael Cabrera-Bello of Spain, who shot a three under 68 round to reach a tie for fourth at -1. The low round of the day came from Hideki Matsuyama, who registered a six under 65 after making the cut on the number, reaching a tie for 6th at even par. Final Round Xander Schauffele wins his first major in his home state of California, despite shooting three over 74 on a windy sunday at Pebble Beach. Schauffele held the lead early by two strokes, due to a double bogey from Tommy Fleetwood at the second. However, Schauffele responded with a bogey at three and a double bogey at 4, handing the solo lead to Fleetwood. This also didn't last, thanks to a magnificent second shot to 20 feet on the par five 6th from three time major champion Brooks Koepka, who snagged the lead at -6. Despite his lead opening up to three strokes at one point, Koepka still lost the lead thanks to a bogey at 12,13,14, and then 15 to drop back to -2. Taking the lead once more were Xander Schauffele and Tommy Fleetwood, which each sat at -3. Joining them was the 2015 U.S. Open winner, Jordan Spieth, who eagled the par 5 14th to inch to -3. Spieth briefly took a solo lead thanks to bogeys from Schauffele and Fleetwood at 16, but he responded with a bogey of his own at 17. However, the three leaders played the 18th radically different, with Schauffele down the fairway careening a second shot to 12 feet for Eagle, Fleetwood two putting from 40 feet for birdie, and Spieth hitting it in the water on the left resulting in a double bogey. This gave Xander Schauffele the victory by one stroke over Fleetwood. This day also featured very few under par rounds, with only three recorded on the day- a three under 68 from 2014 Champion Martin Kaymer to reach -1 and solo third, a two under 69 from Dane Thorbjorn Olesen to reach a tie for fourth at even par, and a two under 69 from Chilean Joaquin Niemann to finish in the top 10 once again. It was Schauffele's first major, and the win moved him from 16th to 9th in the world. Scorecard